


New Friend

by combeferrocious



Series: Ferrejolras Drabbles [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, M/M, daycare babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferrocious/pseuds/combeferrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras makes his very first friend at daycare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friend

Julien Enjolras was dropped off at the daycare in Paris. His parents never had to deal with a child who clung onto their leg when they were trying to leave. Enjolras was an independent toddler. He walked right into the room, pacifier in his mouth and red blanket in tow. He couldn't decide what to do today.

He would like to color, but there were already ten other kids occupying the table. There were no more toy cars available. The day care teachers were tending to two children who claimed one bit the other. Enjolras then saw a boy sitting on a beanbag, reading a book. He had never seen a boy that young read a book before.

The curly blond toddler walked over to the boy who was reading and plopped down beside him on the bean bag. The boy looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hello." He said.

Enjolras wiggled his fingers and continued to suck on his pacifier. He looked to the book and then back to the boy.

"Whatkhssktnvbaen." He babbled.

The boy giggled slightly. "I can't understand you. Take your pacifier out." He said softly.

Enjolras spat his pacifier out and pointed to the book. "What book are you reading?" He asked, his 'R's still sounding like 'W's.

The boy showed him the cover. "The Boxcar Children. It's my favorite series." He replied.

"How old are you?" 

"I'm five years old."

Enjolras furrowed his brow and looked to the book. "You're very smart!" He exclaimed.

The boy giggled. "Thank you. How old are you?" He asked.

The blond held up four fingers. "I am this many." He replied.

"You're four?"

"No, silly, I'm three!" 

The boy smiled and gently placed one finger down. "That is three." He explained.

Enjolras examined his fingers and nodded. "What's your name?" 

"Paul Vegas Combeferre." 

"I'm Julien Enjolras."

"Well," Combeferre said, putting a bookmark inside the book and closing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Julien. Tell me something about yourself."

It took a moment for Enjolras to process what Combeferre had ordered but then said, "My favorite color is red. Like my blanket." He said, curling the blanket up in his arms and squeezing it.

Combeferre smiled. "That is the most beautiful blanket I've ever seen." He said.

Enjolras tilted his head. "This one is old and ugly." He replied, noting the tears and frayed edges of the worn out material.

The boy bit his lip and looked to his feet. "My family is very poor…" He explained. "My parents are both working right now, so they left me here until tonight."

The blond looked his new friend over. Combeferre was wearing worn out jeans that had rips at the knees, and a blue shirt that was faded. His glasses seemed to be the only thing that looked nice on him. They were thick rimmed and rectangular. They made him look like the adorable five year old that he was.

"Oh…well…my family is very rich. Maybe I can buy you new clothes!" Enjolras suggested.

Combeferre shook his head. "Thank you, but it would be of no use. I am growing right now. My doctor says I'm supposed to grow up and be six feet and seven inches tall." He said.

Enjolras tilted his head. "How tall is that?" He asked.

The older boy glanced around the room. "It's taller than the door." He said, pointing to the wooden door that stood in the doorway.

"Wow!" 

"I know. My mommy is already making me clothes for when I am taller." 

Enjolras looked to Combeferre and then noticed something. "Paul Vegas, where are your shoes?" He asked.

Combeferre blushed and pretended that he could hide behind his glasses. "I don't have any…" He whispered.

The tiny blond crossed his arms. "This isn't fair! You need to have more money so you can have shoes!" He exclaimed.

"The government won't allow immigrant families apply for jobs until fifteen years of living here. It's a dense law." 

Enjolras tilted his head. "What's an imminminin-"

Combeferre smiled. "Immigrant?" 

"Yeah."

"It's someone who is from a different country. I'm from Iran." 

Enjolras furrowed his brow. "But you sound like you're from Ireland." He said.

Combeferre shrugged. "My father is Iranian, but he grew up in Ireland. So I have an accent." He explained.

The toddler watched his new friend and crossed his arms. "I'm going to grow up and then make sure that you have shoes, Paul Vegas! You will have as many Boxcar Children books as you want! And I will get you your own blanket, just like mine." He stated, looking full on determined.

Combeferre watched the toddler before smiling and giggling. He hugged his new friend tightly. "Thank you, Julien." He whispered.

Enjolras held onto Combeferre. This was his first friend that he had ever made, and so far, it was going pretty well.


End file.
